


I Win

by JustAPotatoWriter (AwkwardPotatoWriter)



Series: Drabbles - YooRan [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, POV Third Person, Saeran is a dork, This is very random, i just wanted to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoWriter/pseuds/JustAPotatoWriter
Summary: Yoosung always managed to make fluster Saeran. It's about time things changed.





	I Win

Today is the day the tables turn. Saeran has decided that, and nothing is going to change his mind.

Over the sound of the eggs cooking, he hears Yoosung walking into the kitchen. Saeran glances back and smiles at him—he looks a bit messy, but he’s smiling brightly.

“Morning!” Yoosung greets him as he sits at the table. Saeran tries not to let the warm feeling in his chest take away his ability to speak, but it’s not easy. Especially when Yoosung seems so happy to see him.

No—he will not be flustered. Not today.

“Did you sleep well?” he asks, returning his gaze to the eggs. As soon as they’re done, he prepares toast and coffee (for Yoosung). In the corner of his eyes he can see Yoosung watching him, with a smile on his face.

God, Saeran feels like he might melt.

He can’t keep the smile off his face. Yoosung seems very interested in what Saeran is doing. It makes Saeran feel special.

But he won’t let this fluster him—not again.

He sets the plates on the table and pours Yoosung’s coffee. He sits opposite to him and turns his gaze to the plate in front of him. He can feel Yoosung’s gaze slowly melting him in its warmth, and he doesn’t know what would happen if their eyes meet.

“So…” Yoosung speaks, and Saeran can hear amusement in his voice. Here it is—the moment Saeran had been waiting for. “How is the most beautiful person in the world doing today?”

Yes, there it is. All Saeran has to do is to not panic. _Think of something, Saeran…_

All he needs was a reply—something that would make Yoosung blush. He takes a deep breath and glances at Yoosung.

“W—well…I don’t know, how are you today?”

When he looks up, Yoosung’s mouth is agape, and his cheeks are a bit redder than they were earlier. He closes his mouth and opens it again, but he says nothing. Saeran smiles, pride filling his chest. He did it. He made Yoosung speechless.

“I win,”

Yoosung sighs, but he’s smiling brightly again.

“Dork,”

Saeran chuckles and picks up his fork, turning to his food.

“Takes one to know one,”

Saeran starts to think he may not be able to keep up the act for the rest of the day, because Yoosung seems to be smiling more than usual. But that’s fine—who wouldn’t want to spend a day admiring Yoosung’s smile?

Definitely not Saeran.

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda messed up today's exam...and yesterday's exam too. I tried to raise my self-esteem and failed. Awesome.  
> If you have any comments on my writing, please let me know. I want to improve.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it.


End file.
